


Aim for the Moon

by Halane



Series: Aim for the Moon [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chris is cute but also hot and he loves lame lines, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Rivalry, Sex, Viktor plays along, because is there any other way to spell it, friendship to fuckbuddies to friendship again I guess, romantic love is not involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halane/pseuds/Halane
Summary: Viktor and Chris go way back, and their friendship has changed and evolved as they did from the first time they met, when Viktor was a crowned supernatural creature floating off the ice and Chris a sweet naive kid that could not look away from anything beautiful. Although that hasn't changed.The first night they spent together got them closer than they had been before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> For some reason, I have this very strong hc that these two had sex at some point, maybe more than once, but that they are friends and rivals first and foremost. So of course I had to write this. I am not sure I have a hang on their voices yet, it's been a while since I've written something anime-based, and YoI is a hard one to pick, but since this happened at about 7 years before the start of the show, I think they are recognisable enough!  
> If I can manage to write more, I intend to make this a series of one-shots about different moments in this friendship.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

The banquet after the competition was going as they always did, talking to sponsors and other skaters, having a nice time, some people enjoying more than others, the underage skaters standing around awkwardly or trying to get some alcohol behind the backs of their trainers and tutors. Chris observed Viktor from across the room, drink in hand, the gold shining on his chest. He really wanted that gold on himself, even though he quite liked the silver currently hanging from his neck. He raised his glass, catching Viktor’s eye, and gestured with his head to the door nearby. He was bored already and Viktor was good company. They sneaked out to the gardens of the hotel, full of whispers and moonlight. Quite romantic, really, if one was in the mood for romance. Moonlight fit Viktor, Chris thought looking at him. He was all blue and silver, graceful and beautiful and he looked slightly out of reach when he was serious or skating, as if he floated above reality.

‘That was quite a program you did today, Chris. Your quad was more confident than ever.’

Viktor was not one to pay compliments, and Chris felt himself blushing like the first time he had paid attention to him, when he asked his name and threw him a blue rose.

‘Not enough, apparently,’ he replied with a look at Viktor’s medal. That earned him a smile.

‘Well, you know what they say… Aim for the gold…’

And wasn’t that exactly what he always did, Chris reflected, coming to a stop. He aimed for the gold and it was time to aim for the moon too.

‘Funny that you would say that.’

‘Huh?’

He caressed Viktor’s arm, noting the top quality of the grey suit (being a winner had its advantages), giving him a chance to read the signs and move off, but Viktor stared at him with a glint of surprise in his blue eyes and just waited. Surprise was not rejection, but it was not acceptance either. Chris did not allow himself to doubt, though. He leaned forward until his nose touched Viktor’s cheek, and he breathed a puff of hot air right on his lips, his hand settling on Viktor’s waist.

‘I can certainly make you reach the stars.’

Their mouths were so close that he felt the chuckle more than heard it before Viktor’s cool hand pressed the back of his head to keep him in place.

‘I can make you get there first.’

When they kissed, the medals clashed together and Chris felt like silver was not that bad.

* * *

Chris looked at Viktor, asleep in the bed with his head slightly turned towards him, his striking face a contrast to his strong naked body. He was already too broad-shouldered to keep that elf thing going, too adult, but his hair made his face look ethereal even now. Everything felt too real and too dreamy at the same time. Viktor was almost too beautiful to look at, and yet he felt more human now that Chris had sucked his dick and tasted his cum, found out how he moaned when he was close and how he never really cared about cleaning the mess enough to do it himself, instead gesturing for Chris to do so as a fairy king that expected to be taken care of. Chris had done it with pleasure, licking Viktor’s stomach until he was laughing, and they had tickled each other naked on the bed for a while before falling back exhausted and sleeping.

Chris was not nervous. He was young, but he was no stranger to morning afters. He wondered if Viktor would be a late-morning person, or if he should wake him up so that he could go prepare his things for the flight, but decided against it. He was enjoying himself way too much staring at his childhood idol and current rival. He had fantasized about sex with Viktor, considered it even, but somehow he was not serious about making it happen. And yet when Viktor had made that terrible pun about his gold just after he had been thinking about how much like the moon he was, well, who was he to deny a sign. He smiled when Viktor’s eyes fluttered open.

‘Привет.’ Chris said with a smile. Viktor was beautiful and he could never look away from beauty.

* * *

Viktor frowned and yawned, confused as the heavily accented Russian made its way through his foggy mind and a face formed before his eyes. Chris. Of course. Silver medal. He had grown a lot, his angelic looks gone now that he was eighteen and replaced by a very masculine charm that was still not quite mature, but it was quickly getting there. Viktor could still see a bit of the rococo cherub he had first met in the unruly golden curls, the huge green eyes and the easy, sweet smile he was now shooting at him. He did not usually have sex with other skaters. In fact he did not usually bother with sex at all during the season. It was distracting. But Chris was nice and talented and warm, comfortable to be around, hard to reject, really, and when he had made such a bold yet delicate move, he had been surprised. He had Chris pinned as the kind that would dive in without looking back, but he had stopped just short of that to slowly lure him into a kiss and he wondered if he had underestimated him.

He rolled over until he had Chris pressed under him and he bit his lower lip. Chris had a mouth meant to be kissed, a clever tongue that spoke dirty nothings in French that sounded affectionate and honest because they were. Russian sounded weird in his soft accent, but it was nice of him to try. He was a considerate lover.

‘Bonjour.’ He replied smiling back.

‘Your French is getting better.’

‘Your Russian is terrible.’

Chris laughed at that, running his fingers through Viktor’s silver hair to keep it out of the way.

‘You are so blunt. Your pretty looks have the world deceived.’

‘Was that a compliment?’

‘Don’t get too excited.’ Chris jerked his hips up a little. ‘Unless you are going to do something about it, of course. Then be my guest.’

He winked at Viktor, making him laugh again. Chris was charming, that much was certain. He was surprised at the pang of affection he felt in his chest at the lame phrase, warmth expanding from there to his whole body. He really cared about him, Viktor noticed suddenly. The years of interviews together, of banquets and talks next to the rink had almost become a friendship without him noticing.

‘Oh well. I guess you deserve a consolation prize to get over that silver.’

‘You are a sore winner, Nikiforov.’

‘I’ll make it up to you.’

* * *

 

They were watching cartoons and drinking coffee when Viktor's phone rang and he picked it up. Chris could hear his trainer shouting in fast Russian, and Viktor looked utterly shocked for a second before he started to get dressed in a rush.

'What's wrong?'

'I should be leaving for the airport.'

'Now?'

'Ten minutes ago.' He looked at Chris with a helpless smile and Chris got up to help him look for the rest of his clothes.

'Fuck! Why didn't you set an alarm?'

'Alarm?' 

Chris had to laugh. Viktor made quite a picture standing there in the middle of his room with one sock and an unbuttoned shirt on and that silly puzzled expression on his face, as if alarms were some weird invention he had never heard of. 

'Let's get you to that flight, Lune.'

'Lune?'

Chris beamed at him again, getting something from under the bed.

'Maybe I'll keep this as a souvenir.'

Viktor put his hand out to ask for the gold, but he threw him his briefs in exchange.

'You can keep that,' he said with a flirty wink.

'Oh well. This will do.'

 

 


End file.
